Bubbly
by Fabina43va
Summary: This is AU. A songfic for siriusblackrox123's songfic conest. Basically, Nina and Fabian... Just read it, i can't explain. I hope you like it! x


**Ok, so as said in the summary, this is for siriusblackrox123 's songfic contest. The song is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat, hope you like it! **

_Will you count me in?_

I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place.  
  
I lay in bed, Fabian's arms wrapped against my waist, his warm minty breath tickling my neck. The thunder woke me up about an hour ago, but I've been too lazy together out of bed, plus if I do, I'll wake Fabian.  
Another roar of thunder rumbled throughout London, this time waking Fabian up.  
"Morning.." he mumbles, putting his pillow over his head to draw out the growing noises that were shaking the apartment.  
"Morning." I said, getting out of bed.  
I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth and take a shower officially waking me up.  
I turn around, noticing Fabian's back asleep, a small smile on his face, making me smile as well.

_And it starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

"Get up Fabian." I laugh, throwing a pillow at him.  
"Ok, ok." he said getting out of the bed, mumbling curses as he throws covers off of him. Too sleepy to even decipher the **gibberish**, I pull my hair up into a ponytail, my wet hair really staring to annoy me.  
He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and walks into the bathroom, walking as if he's **Frankenstein** himself.

"Nina?" he says coming back out.  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"Come here." he says.  
"Ok..." I say walking forward, just then, he wraps his arms around my waist and throws me over his shoulder. "Fabian, put me down!" I laugh uncontrollably, banging my fists on his back.  
"Fine." he said, dropping me on the couch.  
"You're going to pay for that Rutter."  
"Oh am I, M-" He begins to say before I pull him down with me and start hitting him, even though it's having no affect on him whatsoever.  
"Ok, I surrender!" he laughed, standing up.  
"No." I said pulling him back down. "Not until these lips," I said pointing to his lips. "touch these lips." I said now pointing to mine.  
Smiling softly, he leans over and kisses me lightly on the lips.  
"I love you." he whispers in my ear before standing up and walking to the kitchen.  
He gets both of us a bowl of cereal and sits down next me, taking the navy blue throw blanket that was rolled up in a ball on the floor and sprawls it out over our legs.  
_  
The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore._

After finishing the cereal, I put the bowl down on the coffee table, before leaning back, and laying down on Fabian's lap.

_They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go_

"Fabian, hand me a pillow." I mumble.  
"Here." he said, tossing one on my head.  
"Ow!" I said, taking the pillow, and hitting it hard across his face.  
"Don't hit me with a pillow!" he said, getting another pillow from behind his back and hitting me with it.  
"Don't hit me with a pillow then." I said hitting him the hardest I could with the pillow.  
"Oh it's war." Fabian said before beginning the full on pillow fight.

_But what am I gonna say  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm_

And they start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go  
  
"Surrender!" I yell, chasing him around the apartment.  
"No!" he said, as he dodges another pillow.  
"I'm-" I begin before slipping and falling to the floor, now laughing harder than ever.  
"Are you ok?" he asked between laughs.  
"No... I think I twisted my ankle." I lied, gripping my leg.  
"Really?" he asked. "Nina, you suck at lying." he smiled.  
I couldn't help but feel the little butterflies in my stomach when he smiled like that, makes me weak every time.  
"I am I really that bad?" I ask, crinkling my nose at the possibility of being that easy to read.  
"Maybe it's because I know you so well..." he said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"Maybe..." I say, kissing him. "I love you."  
"And you're alright." he said, earning a punch from me. "Just kidding, you know I love you, Nina."

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth._

"Now, I think we can say this war is over." he smiled.  
"Looks that way, now, come cuddle with me." I say pulling him to the couch.  
"Ok then." he laughed. He sits down, pulling me down with him. "Here," he said, pulling the blanket over me before leaning me against his chest.

"So Fabian, how's med school working out for you?" I asked, not being able to think of anything better to talk about at the moment.

"Good, but how fun can learning about the functions of the **hippocampus **be?" he laughed. "How about you?"

"Good, can't wait until we graduate though, so I can stop focusing on my studies and try to get my book published." I smiled.

"Oh yeah? Tell me, what exactly is this story about?" he questioned.

"Well… you know how I've been questioning Patricia and Eddie about their story on how the met?"

"Well, I recall you interrupting them in the middle of having sex just to interview them… since you just had to bring me along… so yes."

"Anyways," I say rolling my eyes. "It's based off of them. The story doesn't necessarily say Patricia and Eddie... but a feisty girl with **radish **colored hair, dating a bad boy American." I explained.

"So basically Patricia and Eddie?" he said, realizing I basically just described them.

"Basically.." I yawned.  
"Now get some sleep."  
"But we just got up!"  
"Still... You need some sleep."  
"Ok, wake me up in an hour."  
"Doubt I'll be awake, but ok." he mumbled.  
"Ok, I'm going to sleep now."  
"Happy napping." he replies, laughing softly.

_And it starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'cause you make me smile baby  
Just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

Wherever wherever wherever you go  
Wherever wherever wherever you go.

"Hey Fabian," I said before letting sleep take me under.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
I pull him into a kiss, warmth spreading throughout me.  
"Just wanted to do that."  
He smiles, and kisses me on the nose, making my cheeks turn as pink as **flamingo**.  
"Stop making me smile." I mummer.  
"Go to sleep." he laughed.  
"You can't make me..." I said sleepily, my eyes starting close, my smile never leaving my face.

_Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while_

**The end! Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
